


together we burn bright enough to keep the dark at bay (or, what happens on a normal evening)

by Spoofymcgee



Series: sunrise, sunset [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Date Night, Established Relationship, Eyeliner, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Makeup, Minor CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Mostly one-sided, Movie Dates, Popcorn, Ship-Hopping, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, ahsoka likes to call it awareness training, echo likes to call it getting paint on his clothes for the third time that week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofymcgee/pseuds/Spoofymcgee
Summary: There's a ping from under her pillow, amd she shrieks victoriously, diving across the bed to pull out her comm unit. "I knew it was in here!""Be careful," Anakin complains, jerking the eyeliner away before she can get it everywhere. "This stuff is expensive, and I'm going for more of a 'date with your girlfriend' look and less 'i got attacked by a tar monster and then rubbed a heap of dirt on my face'."She grumbles, but settles back down, checking her messages as he caps the pen and debates with himself the merits of Twilight Starset as opposed to Starless Void.Her expression softens, and lights up ever so slightly at the text."It's Barriss?" Anakin asks knowingly.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, CT-00-2010 | Droidbait & Ahsoka, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-4040 | Cutup & Ahsoka Tano, Cutup & Droidbait & Echo & Fives & Hevy (Star Wars), Dogma & Ahsoka Tano & CT-5385 | Tup, Dogma & Domino Squad & CT-5385 | Tup, Hevy (Star Wars) & Ahsoka Tano
Series: sunrise, sunset [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927888
Kudos: 45





	together we burn bright enough to keep the dark at bay (or, what happens on a normal evening)

**Author's Note:**

> right, so i mentioned padawans ship-hopping, yeah?  
> anakin's a bit protective.  
> he decided to come with.  
> also, yes, he totally wears eyeliner.  
> dominio squad's really just here cause this system has at least four more pet shops then any other in the sector.  
> mostly this is just ahsoka getting ready for a date.

"You can keep trying to break the door down, but I want to let you know," Ahsoka calls, amid Anakin's pounding at the entryway. She surveys her reflection in the mirror; dark shirt, new leggings, clean face. "That, at present, I'm wearing even less than Obi-Wan was that time with the nexu and the paint."   
The knocking stops.  
"Rea _ -lly? _ " He drawls, leaning back against the wall.  
"Mhm." She lifts up the second pair of shoes again. They're black, matching her button-down. Rex had been right, the color really does go very nicely with her eyes.

"How's that even possible?" he asks, shifting uncomfortably, and still too curious for his own good.  
"He still had a hair scrunchie in," Ahsoka answers. "Hey, black scarf or white one?"  
"Definitely white," Anakin confirms. "Wait, what do you know about scrunchies? You think hats are gloves for your head."

"That's speciest," Ahsoka hums back. "You don't need hair to wear a hat. And besides, what else would you call them?"  
"Head coverings," he retorts. " _ Hats. _ "  
"And gloves are hand coverings," she shoots back, giving her reflection a critical once-over.  
He makes a noise of outrage, head thumping back against the wall. 

"You know, you didn't have to come along," she tells him, considering the eyeliner on the counter.   
"Yeah, but I didn't have anything else to do. And anyways, three Jedi and and a couple of squads is always better than two Jedi and one, that's what I say."  
"And you wanted to babysit me," she adds, the barest hint of a smirk playing around the corners of her mouth at his displeased grunt.  
"No-o. Not exactly."  
  
"Admit it Skyguy, Master Adi doesn't need your help with this. You just don't think I can handle myself," she complains, folding her towel.   
"No," he protests. "I-"  
"Kidding," she says. "Hey, who's eyeliner is this?

"Mine," he answers, without missing a beat. "Padmé thought it'd look good on me."  
"Ah, so that's what you've been doing in the bathroom for three hours twice a week."  
"You think either of us have time to talk twice a week?" He asks, and laughs, though it's bitter, rather than sweet.  
"Hm. Oh.  _ Oh. _ "

"What?"   


"Taungsday nights you have strategy meetings with  _ Rex,  _ " she answers, opening the door and sashaying out. "Do you-"

"No." 

" _ I  _ think-"

" _ No. _ "

"You could offer to do Rex's makeup," she hums, sweeping over to the robe hooks and starting to search through the pockets. "It'll look very nice with his hair. He's going to grow it out, you know."  
"Stars, no. Have mercy," he groans, riffling through the bathroom drawers and emerging triumphant, lightsaber clutched in his fist.  
Ahsoka bristles. "Is there a problem?"  
"No, no. I'm sure he'll look very handsome, and that's the  _ problem, _ " Anakin groans, looking her over. "Sit," he instructs.

"So you admit you like him?" she asks, plopping cross-legged onto the lower bunk.   
Anakin tugs the eyeliner pen from her hand. "Have I every denied it?"  
"Uh, yeah. Just yesterday you were talking to Obi-Wan, and-" There's a  _ ping  _ from under her pillow, amd she shrieks victoriously, diving across the bed to pull out her comm unit. "I knew it was in here!"  
  
"Be  _ careful, _ " Anakin complains, jerking the eyeliner away before she can get it everywhere. "This stuff is expensive, and I'm going for more of a 'date with your girlfriend' look and less 'i got attacked by a tar monster and then rubbed a heap of dirt on my face'."  
She grumbles, but settles back down, checking her messages as he caps the pen and debates with himself the merits of Twilight Starset as opposed to Starless Void.

Her expression softens, and lights up ever so slightly at the text.  
"It's Barriss?" Anakin asks knowingly.  
"Yeah. She's on her way."  
"We better get you ready, then," he affirms, snatching up a pen.

"Whoa, commander," Fives says, eyebrows shooting up. "Thought you were going on a date, not out to the front."  
"I am. Is it too casual?" Ahsoka worries. "Is there a difference between battlefield formal and date casual?"  
"He's trying to compliment you," Cutup informs her, without looking up from his datapad. "He means you're slaying."  
"Oh. Oh, I get it."

"You look great, kid," Hevy says, clapping her on the shoulder. "How long'll you be gone for?"  
"Three hours," she answers, pulling a box of snapcrackers from her pocket and starting to chuck them at Echo, startling him out of his book and nearly right off the wing of a LAAT/i. "And if any of you stalk us, I'll fill your pillowcase with loth-cat hair."  
"You can try," Hevy laughs, nudging her.

She grins, fangs sharp and spindly. "I'll succeed, too. Where's DB off at?"  
"Right here," says a muffled voice from the trunk. Droidbait stands, wiping soot off his nose. "I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with the transmitter."

"You got caught in a fire?" she hums, leaning gingerly against the wall.   
"Nah, but Tup almost set one in my hair," he snarks.  
"I  _ said  _ I was  _ sorry, _ " argues said Tup from the cockpit. "I was just trying to hand you the soldering iron like you  _ asked me to _ , and-"  
"Are those-glitter lights?" Ahsoka asks, abandoning the wall in favor of waking over and leaning in for a closer look, careful not to let her lekku- _or scarf-_ touch the newly painted doorway.

"Yeah, so the people in the smuggling containment don't get scared," Tup tells her, taping another string to the open cover. There's a big hole in the floor beneath the dashboard, and she gapes at it.  
"We have a  _ smuggling hatch?! _ "   
"We're putting  _ people  _ in there?" Dogma says, with an equal measure of disbelief.

"No," Cutup explains patiently, putting his 'pad down face first so they can't see his  _ top secret _ mission report. "He's putting them there so the tooka he's going to smuggle in for Jesse's birthday doesn't get scared."  
"Jesse doesn't like tookas, though."  
"That's what he thinks," Tup disagrees. "But he's never met this one."  
"Ah," she says. "I see. And you're letting him do this because…?"

"I don't need anyone's permission to do anything." Tup grumbles.  
"Of course not," Hevy assures him, and then leans in close to whisper: "There's a betting pool on how far he can get it and whether or not Kix will convince him to keep it."  
"And Rex is going to split his winnings with me because I'm getting it in, and also I've bribed Kix with a promise to drag the general to the medical wing post battle for the next four weeks," Tup adds, making good use of his uncannily good hearing.

" _ What?! _ " Echo splutters. "That's  _ completely _ unfair! We don't even get to the front for another two!"  
Tup shrugs. "We could be attacked by evil pirates," he offers.  
"Please don't jinx us, Tup," Anakin protests, pulling to a stop out of splash zone from the paint bucket that Fives has pulled out. "We don't need more bad luck."

"Hey, Barriss," Ahsoka says, shifting slightly. "You ready?"  
"Born that way," Barriss affirms, twirling to make the colored hem of her skirt flare out. "You like?"  
"It's  _ beautiful, _ " Ahsoka says, pressing a hand to her mouth.  
"Thank you."  
"Just like you," she adds, flushing a bit. Barriss just grins, and links their hands.   
  
"Let's go," she says, throwing a playfully concerned look back at the paint, which has made its way to Anakin's face, despite the fact that he's standing forty meters from it. Then she winces as a forgotten snap bursts under Echo's boot, startling him enough to send him flying into the half finished pinup.   
"Before we get colored too?" Ahsoka teases, squeezing her girlfriend's hand.  
"Before we miss the movie," she's corrected. "I want popcorn."


End file.
